Hasta la eternidad
by Dany LopMes
Summary: ¿Recuerdas que siempre estaríamos juntos? Juntos hasta la eternidad. IXA


Hola, hola ¿Cómo les va? Aquí les traigo un one-shot de Inuyasha y Aome, la idea surgió en otra noche de insomnio xDD espero les guste! Y sin más por decir.. a leer se ha dicho :D

* * *

Es increíble como tu vida corre un gran peligro todos los días a todas horas, cuando esperas el autobús, cuando alguien tose en frente tuyo o incluso un accidente casual, tu tiempo en esta vida puede acabar hasta por el más mínimo causante.

Cuando eres niño y piensas en la muerte se te erizan los bellos de tus brazos, te aterra el hecho de que tus padres partan del mundo de los vivos mucho antes de lo que deseas, pero conforme vas creciendo esos temores son más escasos, enfrentas las adversidades conforme a tu madures y entiendes que el ciclo de todo ser vivo termina en la muerte, lloraras días, semanas o inclusive meses, pero aprendes a vivir con el dolor.

Un señora atendiendo su tierra de abarrotes a altas horas de la noche, un oficial persiguiendo a un delincuente sumamente peligroso, una bala perdida, un poco de agua hirviendo sobre la estufa. Las personas vivimos con la muerte a nuestro alrededor pero por ilógico que suene, la señora jamás ha sido asaltada, el policía atrapo al ladrón antes de que desenvainara su arma, la bala tirada al aire dio contra un poste, la madre llego antes de que el agua cayera sobre la niña que husmeaba en la cocina. Tu, yo, todos dependemos de un delgado hilo, el hilo que tomara tu curso hacia la muerte o la vida.

-Aome, vamos al centro comercial, Miroku y Sango nos están esperando-mi novio me tomo la mano para poder salir de la casa de mis padres.

Llevaba una vida ejemplar y saludable, no padecía alguna enfermedad de alto o bajo riesgo, no bebía ni mucho menos fumaba o me drogaba, tenía un excelente trabajo, estaba en pleno apogeo de mi vida, contaba un novio perfecto para muchas, pero no para mí. Hace dos años que me había enamorado perdidamente de un hombre increíblemente guapo, era mayor que yo por dos simples años, tenía un par de ojos ámbares los cuales combinaba con una melena azabache, era en pocas palabras un modelo sacado de una revista pornográfica. Salimos durante un año y dos meses, cuando estábamos a punto de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y así compartir nuestra vida por la eternidad, el murió debido a un asalto que sufrió el banco que visitaba cada dos semanas.

Un lugar el cual conocía hace años, en el cual había permanecido a lo mucho media hora, siempre salía como entraba, intacto. Pero ese preciso día salió mas tarde del departamento que compartíamos, sus llaves se le perdieron de vista. Si tan solo hubiera recordado donde las había dejado no hubiera tenido que viajar en auto debido a que el transporte público se marcho unos segundos antes de que saliera por la enorme puerta, si no hubiera estado ponchado el neumático yo no lo hubiera visto en el estacionamiento ni mucho menos le hubiera insistido para que me llevara a casa de mi madre, si tan solo las malditas llaves hubieran estado en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta el hubiera salido una hora antes y aun estaría a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto demasiada distraída.

-no es nada, Koga, solo que estaba recordando algo, eso es todo.

Absolutamente todos dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, pero no es más que un simple cliché para tratar de aminorar el dolor. Inuyasha no merecía morir, era exitoso, guapo, inteligente, tenía un vida por delante, una vida que compartiría conmigo.

-mi mamá cree que es tiempo de conocerte ¿nos concederías el honor de cenar con nosotros el día de mañana?

-seguro-no dijo más por lo cual decidí cruzar las calle mientras sacaba mi teléfono celular para avisarle a mis amigo que estábamos a punto de llegar, pero de pronto sentí un inmenso dolor en el costado derecho y escuche gritar a Koga mi nombre.

-hola pequeña-mis ojos por fin pudieron abrirse y librarse de aquella obscuridad que me asechaba.

-Inu..ya..Inyasha-vi fijamente sus orbes dorados, por tanto tiempo añore ese momento-como puede ser posible, tu..tu estas muerto.

-así es-se acerco a mí para tomar mi mano, seguía conservando aquella calidez que tenía guardada como un tesoro en mi memoria.

-¿entonces como….-no me dejo terminar ya que pareció captar lo que iba a preguntar

-mi amor, sufriste un accidente, por eso es que me puedes ver.

-¿significa que estoy muerta?-era extraño porque jamás vi pasar mi vida en cinco segundos como muchos dicen que sucede cuando estas a punto de morir o tu vida se ve amenazada.

-no precisamente-hice una mueca al no entender nada de lo que él decía-aun no Aome, aun no es tu momento, puedes intentar abrir esos hermosos ojos marrones que tienes y regresar a tu vida.

-¿entonces en donde estoy?-el infierno no era y el cielo mucho menos, yo jamás creí en ese tipo de cosas, nunca me puse a pensar que había después de la muerte, solo cuando el murió y en ese preciso momento.

-estas en el limbo, aquí van a aparar todas las personas que tienen problemas por resolver aun en la tierra.

-¿y tu porque estás aquí?

-vine por ti, vine a decirte que regreses a lado de las personas que te aman, eres joven aun, tienes que abrir aquel despacho de abogados que tanto soñamos, te tienes que casar y tener muchos hijos para que tu existencia en la tierra no aparezca cuando llegue el momento de marchar.

-no quiero Inuyasha, quiero estar a tu lado-lo abrece poniendo mi rostro en su pecho-te he extrañado tanto, si regreso, mi vida va a hacer como ha sido desde que no estás conmigo, vivo la vida por obligación, ya no le encuentro sentido, todas las noches lloro por tu ausencia y sueño que estamos juntos de nuevo.

-no llores-me tomo el mentón para verme a los ojos y borrar aquellas gotas saladas que estaba sobre mis mejillas-haya tienes a un novio que te ama, unos padres que darían todo por ti, amigos que conocer y ese par de tortolos que llorarían un mar de lagrimas de nuevo al ver que otro de sus amigos falleció ¿quieres causarle dolor?

-no me importan, solo me interesa estar contigo, no sé qué es lo hay después de la muerte pero verte de nuevo me dio esa seguridad que hace mucho había abandonado mi ser, por favor Inuyasha ¿recuerdas que siempre estaríamos juntos? Juntos hasta la eternidad.

Pego su frente con la mía, rozo sus labios con los míos para después juntarlos en un beso añorado por ambos.

-no lo puedo creer-la azabache ahogo un sollozo-el doctor nos dijo que ya estaba bien, que el golpe del accidente no había sido tan delicado ¿Qué ocurrió?

-quizá solo perdió las ganas de luchar-beso a su novia en la frente para que ambos encontraran un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿crees que lo quería tanto para encontrarse de nuevo con él?

-tal vez Sango, es increíble como ha tan solo diez meses después, haya muerto-su mirada reflejaba melancolía y tristeza- será mejor que no comentemos nada de esto enfrente de Koga, el pobre esta devastado.

-pronto encontrara a alguien que será el amor de su vida, se que así será, Miroku.

"_No lamenten mi partida, lloren solo lo necesario ya que yo estoy feliz por al fin encontrarme con la persona más importante para mí. Yo los estaré protegiendo desde donde quiera que este, por toda la eternidad…. IxA"_

'_Kagome'_

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado :) este es un pequeño regalo por demorarme tanto al momento en actualizar mis fics, lo siento TwT

Jueves 31 de octubre de 2013

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Dany LopMesz_


End file.
